Connor
Connor "neckface" "Connor" Lummert is the top laner for the fivesome. Connor Formerly known as PrimeBadger, Connor rose from the ashes of season two. He went from a bronzie the bear to a gold goon through years of intense mechanical training and Tyler's impressive carrying. He's a jack-of-all-trades that doesn't specialize in any one character. This makes him a dangerous lane opponent because of his vast champion pool. Lacks map awareness because his swag shades are so thick. Background Connor hails from North Carolina and is the son of the legendary Janellephant. Connor grew up with an overwhelming superiority complex and still has hints of it to this day. He can be seen bullying others and traces of his spiteful forum posts are peppered across the internet. Considers himself an enlightened gentlemen with refined taste in television and film. Despite being a pretentious blowhard at heart, he still manages to have some valuable opinions and is a reliable source of what's good on the tube. Also a rising star in the Pokemon scene, he has a near undefeated record against self-proclaimed Pokemon Master Vincent. Connor is member of the tag team comedy duo (aka the Boner Brothers) with long time lover Vincent. The two contribute most of the activity with their competitive nature. At the end of the day, Connor still manages to be a trusted compatriot when he isn't throwing around vengeful insults. The life of the party. Trivia *Amateur speedrunner with an 0-3 record on Super Mario Sunshine. *Held a negative K/D in Call of Duty 4. *Confirmed narcissist. Jokes Nice ____, where'd you get it? '- stolen from a popular film, this joke has been beaten to the death in mere hours. Used facetiously, Connor will ask someone where they obtained an item or trait. The usual response is the stupid/idiot store/school. '''World Star Hip Hop/Mondo Stella '- perhaps the shortest lived insider, this was popular in response to a burn. It was later thrown around whenever a fancy play went down. A tag team joke in conjunction with Bejar. '''Copy pasterino - Twitch chat copy pastas are frequently posted with some being original works by Connor himself. "hi chaox, my name is connor bobaganoosh and i am up and coming ad carry hoping to join the lcs series next summer. i formed a team with my friends from school and i think we have potential. i'm sorry to see you retire, but maybe i can change your mind. I'd like to invite you to join my team, The Prime Badgers, as the starting support. I can make it worth your while if you know what i mean, just text me your answer 813-867-5309 ask for jenny thanks bye" Jones '- a common nickname for his Pokemon that evolved into something much more. Now synonymous with kidding ala ''are you jonesing me? '''17 - a number used to describe the number of hitmarkers. Originated during a game of Modern Warfare 2 where painkiller was all too common. Is now used for just about anything. Expect a report in the post-game lobby - said whenever Connor gets verbally manhandled. A substitute for an actual witty reply. Indeed, a wise choice - Heimerdinger impression that sounds like he's having a seizure. 'Himself '- What a joke